Beauty and the Beast (Canon Tale)
Beauty and the Beast is a much beloved French fairy tale written by French novelist Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont and published in 1756. This popular tale was told throughout Europe in a plethora of variations, and has been adapted into a television series, movies, and a Disney animated feature. For Once Upon a Nightmare, to maximize interaction between tales and make this adaption of Beauty and the Beast unique, it was decided to utilize the selfish and spoiled Mordred of Arthurian mythology as the Beast of this tale. The rest of this tale was heavily influenced by the Disney adaption in the composition of its canon concepts. Canon Tale Mordred, the illegitimate son of the High King of Ga'leah was brought up by his mother, Morgana, to be consumed by his own desires. Selfish, treacherous, unkind, he ran afoul of one of the Pantheon just before the beginnings of the plagues that now run rampant throughout the kingdoms. Transformed into a beastly creature whose outward appearance directly reflects the monstrosity of his soul, he has been banished by his mother to the wastelands of Dokrayth where the shame of his current condition will not be discovered by anyone in Caerleon. But Mordred is her son, and so Morgana provided him with an abandoned castle and a cursed staff who are beholden to her in one way or another. Belle is an innocent young woman who lived in the one remaining settlement in Dokrayth, the town of Aeswick. The small community managed to survive the Walking Starvation by working together and protecting the town to the best of their ability. What food they managed to find was scavenged in the Yarrow located very near the village. Belle had been tasked with foraging for food and herbs in the surrounding countryside. Her explorations brought her closer and closer to the abandoned castle Mordred commandeered and shored up against attack Characters * Beast - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Belle - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Chip - 'Childhood friend of Mordred and Gawain, he was banished from Magoffin after confessing to a crime he did not commit as a teenager. * 'Cogsworth - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Fifi - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Gaston - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Lumiere - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Maurice - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Mrs. Potts - '''Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''King Arthur - ''The Beast is also Mordred, the son of Morgana Le Fay and Arthur Pendragon. * ''Goldilocks - ''Belle and Gaston are from the town of Aeswick, the same town in which Goldilocks grew up. * ''Rapunzel - '''''Morgana Le Fay is not just the mother of the Beast (Mordred), but also the sorceress who imprisoned Rapunzel in a tower.